1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a multimedia system in which activity regarding interaction with files within a session may be monitored and to a multimedia system in which the same media file may be selected to be viewed on a display from a number of mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, people may connect mobile devices to projectors using connectors that directly plug devices into the projector. For connecting more than one device, a switch is often used to change which signal is sent to the projector. One method used with a switch is to have mechanical buttons placed on the table to change the settings on the switch to change which mobile device is connected to each projector. Another option is the use of a disk that sits on top of the table and can be moved around. One disk is used for each mobile device to be connected. Each disk contains a hardwired connection to a switch and a button is located on top of the disk. However, the use of these disks adds clutter to the table as well as additional cost. The additional hardware and expense comes with very little increase in functionality. If additional hardware and cost is to be added to a conventional conference room table it is desirable if the hardware were to have more functionality in addition to that of just switching the devices displayed on the projector. Further, such a switch only allows content from one mobile device to be displayed on each screen at a time.
In addition, with current mobile devices, in some cases wireless connections are preferred over wired connections. Mobile devices may be connected to a projector on a same network. Such connection requiring software to be downloaded and installed on the mobile device. This software then digitizes the output of the device and sends it wirelessly to the projector. The projector then stores the digitized video signals from the mobile devices. The projector then combines these signals and displays them
However, current wireless connections have numerous disadvantages, e.g., are non-intuitive, require time for installation of software, and compatibility issues with various operating systems. Thus, wireless connections have not received as much success in the market place as the basic switch and the disk method described above for multiple user applications.
Further, in certain conditions in which the wireless connection may not be highly reliable, e.g., under high traffic conditions, transferring a lot of data wirelessly to a display may not be efficacious.